piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:J Fan
]] Welcome aboard! Leave any new comments and/or messages here. See also: 'Archives' and 'Free Discussion''' True Pirate Fans I just wanted to say that I saw your conversation with that user, and I must say that you hadled that very well mate. Don't let what he said get to your head, because I believe that you are a true pirates fan who helps protect this wiki from vandals like him. I remember when I started back last winter and how annoyed I was, and look how close we are now. (In an internet friend sort of way, you know what I mean). It makes me sad to see people like him do stuff like that and get banned from great communities like this. I don't think you abuse your power at all, I think you are one of the best moderators on any website I have ever been on (if that guy thinks you are a bad admin, he should really go on LucasForums, that place is full of corrupt moderators, lol). Us pirate fans should stick together! Keep rocking on mate, you are doing a great job at admin-ing. P.S. And for what its worth, I think you are a great and "righteous" (in a pirate sense) admin. Mrcharlton 22:50, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Sterling BTW, more info on Sterling. If James is a feared pirate, he gets a sword known as the Cuttlass of Immortality, which gives him control of the Nemesis in a similar manner to that of Blackbeard and the QAR. The Cuttlass of Immortality is described to be a sort of sister sword to the Sword of Triton. If Sterling is a Legendary Pirate, he gets the Sword of the Ages, which doesnot give him control of his ship, but gives him control over the wildlife on land and in the jungles (he can control vines and organic life to do his bidding. There is even a power that helps him summon an ent like on LOTR). If Sterling is somewhere in the middle, his crew look like normal pirates, if he is a feared pirate, his men don't turn into Sea Creatures, Zombies, or Skeletons, but they do develop a cursed and evil look like your party members do if you turn to the darkside on the second Knights of the Old Republic video game. If you are Legendary, your men where some sort of uniform like outfit. Your gunners where red, your officers where blue, your sailors where green, and your boarders/marines where outfits like Jack Sparrow. Too bad this game had to be cancelled! Perhaps we can at least hope for a storyline based on it made by the PiratesAhoy modding team. Maybe it will be in New Horizons or something, I know one user over there suggested it. Mrcharlton 23:16, June 7, 2011 (UTC) (BTW, this is Mrcharlton, but I am currently using a public library computer) Sorry about the mix up mate! I just thought it being called the other would make more sense, but I didn't know the other was canon. 23:59, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I think you should keep the article on his one main pistol he kept loaded with a single shot. Since he didn't really use the other one, you can note it in the behind the scenes. Mrcharlton 01:25, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Chat If you're there I'd like to chat with you, if not, message me on YouTube and let me know when you can. CaptainTeagueCaptainEdwardTeagueCaptainTeague In case you have not seen it yet... http://jimbyrkit.com/archives/category/portfolio/wedlocked Jack5555 20:33, June 10, 2011 (UTC) New Horizons Apparently the Disney representitive on the PiratesAhoy website confirmed certain aspects of New Horizons, the mod, to be canon. The only aspects that are not is the Jack Sparrow storyline (due to its contradictory to the Price of Freedom), Jack Aubrey, and Horatio Hornblower (due to copyrighted liscenses of the Hornblower and Master and Commander franchises). The storylines that HAVE been proven as canon are the ones that are compatible with the POTC (Tales of a Sea Hawk, Assassin, Bartolomeu o Portuges, and both Devlin/Sharpe storylines). Because the other age of pirate games were made by Akella, the same company that made the original potc game, they were also deemed as canon. Mrcharlton 23:26, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Beta has been out for almost a year, and I have had the honor of not only playing it, but also modding parts of it. The reason Jack Sparrow is non-canon is because the part of the storyline explaining his backstory was made BEFORE Price of Freedom came out. Also, it explains quite a bit of Barbossa's backstory throughout the varius storylines (It has Bartolomeu o Portuges being the Bartholomew who wrote the code with Morgan, a persistant character throughout the game). Barbossa is actually part of Henry Morgan's crew as a young man. According to the mod, he was born in 1650 and he became cursed along with Morgan after stealing Mayan Silver from New Spain on one of the raids. He didn't emerge from the curse for another twenty five years, which resulted in him not aging. The curse was very different from the Curse of Cortez, as this one only kept him from aging, and it killed anyone he touched. I found this an interesting explaination. I will post a picture of young Barbossa if you want. Mrcharlton 00:16, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Alright, sounds good to me! If you want, I can write up the articles when I have time! Mrcharlton 10:30, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Do you still have the New Horizons article data saved? Mrcharlton 01:00, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I'll find some time to work on it tomorrow as I have to get to bed. Mrcharlton 01:29, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Art My artwork CaptainTeagueCaptainEdwardTeagueCaptainTeague I just wanted to show you them, You can delete them if you want. I don't want people using them without my permission. 8~CaptainEdwardTeague~8 Your choice. I already have them up on Facebook so I know who's commenting on them. 8~Captain Edward Teague~8 Grazie. Please return to the YouTube conversation we were having. 8~CaptainEdwardTeague~8 Wedlocked Well, on Amazon they listed this new set. When you look at the image, it says something like "never before seen short film". So, I asked around at KTTC, and someone found that info on Wedlocked. The actress who plays either Scarlett or Gisele was interviewed a little while back, and said she did something recently for Pirates. I pieced two and two together and bam! No problem, it is a pleasure to share! And, I am pretty sure they are. Amazon originally had the "international poster" as the cover images, which showed that I was wrong about it hahah. Then yesterday they updated with those images. Amazon always uses the movie poster as a placeholder until the actual covers are released, so these must be the real ones. Jack5555 02:42, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :Amazon hasn't updated the product info yet, so I don't know. If I find out, I will let you know. :) :I will probably buy this new set too even though I already own the 7 disc trilogy collection hahaha. Jack5555 03:54, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Ages I have a couple of questions concerning Barbossa's age; on his page it says that he was born in 1680s, but that wouldn't make much sense since Pirates of the Caribbean 4 is set in 1750 and that would make him 60-70 years old in the fourth film. I think it makes more sense if he was born in 1690s, as that would make him 50-60 years old which makes more sence. What do you think? -Pirate55 17:21, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Actually, according to NH, it says that Barbossa was born in 1650, but he was cursed with a different curse before the treasure of Cortez which affected him not aging. Mrcharlton 22:54, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Cover I saw you posted the new one, and I saw Amazon took down the old one, so just that one was a placeholder. But yes, delete the skull and swords one please. :) Jack5555 04:11, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Peg leg hello CJSFan just wanted to say thx for helping me improve on some of the pages a created yes thx once again if u dont mind i really think we should start filling in missing details in all the stranger tides spoiler alerts. we shoul fill them up and improve th wiki by adding some new pages such as will turner's medallion and jacks sparrow's coat POTC movies How many movies do you think they will make? AangHasBrownEyes 03:30, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I think they'll make about 287 The Child of Himself 03:36, June 15, 2011 (UTC) well i was just trying ro make the medallion page but a page with that name was already taken thousand apologies...anyways ive just created a jack sparrows effects page... hope u dont mind... :) how. hello, this is Evan SamSorrow, and i am wondering how i join the POTC wiki. if you can let me know i would be very greatful thanks for your help mate but can you help with one more thing? ok, i am new and i have written a spin-off series for POTC and i wish to have my charecter have his own page. how do i do that? and i don't know if i am doing the four tildes right but here i go. ~Captain Jack, Hector Barbossa, Davy jones, Calypso Re Image and Edit I suspected the removal of these images for indeed it is a wikia potc but I found these images on a site where it showed all uniform and the grade in the film and I found it interresting then I give it a go but it knewn of a deletion. Omaha 3945 09:41, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Footer Over at Community i have made a banner for all the POTC Wikis please add it to the Pirates wiki Code: ReRe:Footer Changing it now I tried to put all the wikis I know that are releated to potc send me more if you can think of any and i have changed the summary. Tama63Talk 07:07, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Message Hey CJ ,' Take a look at this and if you like add it to MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user this is the message new wiki users recive :) Tama63Talk 16:00, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Images A while back, you asked me to remove the backgrounds of images. I am still working on them. I just became the President on the Players Wiki. Basically, every major decison is given to me first. I am working on the Pirates Misc. wiki now too because the creator is back. I have also been really busy in real life too. We had to get our boat in the water and I am busy all day at our cottage. I should have the images done in the next couple of weeks. I am so sorry for not finishing the images in a timely matter. I am not usually like this but I will have the images done ASAP. -- 06:04, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi. My name is Salomon Passariello. I worked as a Queen Anne Pirate in the last Pirates of the Caribbean. I am not very proficient with this page but i will like to know if you can help me with the upload of pictures from the movie to the website.